Blue skies
by roulette93
Summary: Little did they know that everything was going to change for them. Little did they know that they were about to receive the shock of their life. An ironic journey of fate is beginning. Let's see if they choose to face it head on. Naruhina & more comming.
1. What is then

Hey you guys! My first Naruto fanfic! I also don't own Naruto what-so-ever, I'm not that talented! The names Tsuki and Yui are also mine but Yume is from Yondaime-samaKazaraYume , NOT from me. These talented guys thought the name up; I just decided to swipe it off them because I sadly had a writers block before I even started this fic.

Well this chapter may be angst to you, but the following chapters wont, I promised myself I wouldn't write angst when I update again, that is if I get reviews. Please tell me if some things are wrong such as punctuation, after all I need inspiration and comments to keep me going. Have fun reading!

* * *

"Blah" - Talking/Normal text 

'_Blah'_ - Thinking text

_Blah_ - Flashback

**"Blah"** - Demons talking

**_'Blah'_** -Demons thinking

* * *

**The Beginning**

1992, 8:30 am -

They say that eyes are the windows to your emotions or soul. Some believe that it is true, on the other hand some think that it is not; but the fact is, it's a truth that is both wrong and right. The eyes are a symbol of purity, but not those to see through the soul, you need a special medicine to commit seeing through the soul, that holds your determination, your happiness, or perhaps sadness, and that special medicine is a promise.

A fox, and a tiger, are usually rivals, but for two demons, a demon fox and tiger if you look closely, see through the heart, you can see the opposite for this specific fox and tiger's relationship.

Why is it that a fox and tiger are rivals? Most think it's because of jealousy, others think it is because they were made that way, we never know, but till this day, two demons will be demolished by fate and by an order, to be sealed away, not seeing light ever again.

Kyuubi a red male demon fox and Yui a white female demon tiger are these two demons.

Sandaime; which was the recent Third Hokage, was told by a wary Jounin, that a living demon fox and tiger were living near the borders of Konoha, too close to Konoha for comfort. And so, for safety reasons, reinforced teams of ANBU to capture and seal them into a young one previously straight away. Once heard what the Third was doing, the Forth; Uzumaki Yume, warned the villages to keep themselves safe from the fight that was going to begin soon.

Although Kyuubi and Yui were demons, they had no plans to neither destruct Konoha nor touch it. The only reason Kyuubi and Yui were living near the borders of Konoha was because of, being born there, meeting each other and because of a foxes and tigers intuition of always wandering close to their home. Sadly even after a lot of convincing by the Forth, the Third Hokage was still not convinced, determined by the safety of the villagers, to capture and seal the demons.

Yume regretted sealing the two demons, since he knew they were harmless and that Kyuubi and Yui have been living there for a previous 40 years, but never told from secrecy, excluding the two people he could trust: his best friend and his wife; Tsuki. Despite Yume's disapprove of this demon case, he had no choice for he was the only one who knew the sealing process besides his wife who was pregnant. It was an order by the Second, and feeling guilty because of a genuine, peaceful meeting with Kyuubi and Yui, who were now faraway friends, Yume tried his best in convincing the Second to call all plans off. No success, the Third just laughed, continued his business with ANBU and told him that it was for the sake for the village and its people – the job of Hokage.

Things were going crazy for Yume with the demon case. Once, he had heard that his wife; Tsuki, had given birth and that the new born child and Tsuki were healthy and fine, he was overjoyed, but in his state, it was the risk to stop the Third Hokage from sealing innocent youma that had no plans to touch Konoha, or going to visit his son and wife. Again being frustrated because he had no choice, he was forced to stay with the council and sort out matters, since the villagers and ninjas were scared and locking themselves up. They needed the best support to banish the demons. But to do that, they needed to keep the demons in one spot. In this troubled situation, he asked his best friend, Hyuuga Hiashi, who already knew about the demons, to check Tsuki and give his messages to her, to tell her that they may have a problem with the demons.

Before Hiashi agreed, he sent his best wishes and gave news that his own wife was having labour. Yume thanked him and gave his own fortune to his best friend. Hiashi bowed politely and left. Yume decided to sneak out and have a word with the demons privately himself. He already knew that they found out the Second Hokages plans, after all they were demons. It was risky sneaking out but it would be worth it. So, Yume, Kyuubi and Yui reunite once again. Yume ran like the wind, to the borders of Konoha from the risk of being noticed by anyone. Once Yume was at the exact place full of trees and wondering animals, where Kyuubi and Yui usually stayed, he stopped and gave his called before being seen by the demons.

"Hey you two love birds-" Yume was cut off by Yui's loud call.

"**Yume! Hurry, Kyuubi is getting ahead of himself!"**

A second after he heard that, he swiftly ran to Yui.

"Nani?" Yume asked, bewildered. He turned to face Kyuubi, sensing so much killing intent coming out of the youma.

"**I don't know! I just left to get a drink at the lake for a second and when I came back this man was casting a jutsu on Kyuubi! He sensed me and disappeared before I could do anything! I went to check what the man had done and Kyuubi was growling, sweating and getting angrier and angrier at me, each time I tried to calm him down!"**

"**YUME, DON'T EVEN GO NEAR ME YOU BASTERD."** Kyuubi growled at Yume.

"I'm not going to harm you Kyuubi; I just need to check you for a second." Yume replied.

"**WHAT FOR? SO YOU CAN SEAL ME AWAY?"** Kyuubi's anger went up a notch as he flailed his great nine tails around wildly; smashing trees in its way. Then, without hesitation, went for a strike at Yume's heart.

Yui was smart enough to avoid being hit by the fallen trees as they collapsed.

Yume, of course, being a Hokage and its capabilities, moved swiftly with ease to block the strike, rock and trees even at the size of the youma.

"Yui, I can't do anything… I don't want to hurt him, he won't let me touch him, and since his become like this, he might harm the village and other people."

"**Wait, you're going to… you have to seal him now?" **Yui asked, taken back.

"It's for a good cause Yui, you have to believe in me! He might even harm you!"

"**Bu-but-" **Yui's demonic female voice faltering.

Kyuubi cut off her excuse by another loud growl, eye's flashing with major killer intent.

"Yui! We have to seal him now!" Yume ordered her meanwhile blocking another wild strike from Kyuubi.

"**It's for a good cause right?"**

"Yes! It's for your sake too!"

Yui didn't want this. She didn't want Kyuubi to be sealed. But she didn't want Kyuubi to be like this either.

'_What should I do? What should I do?'_

She shook her head in distress and after a minute, became positive of what the right decision was.

"**Alright, let's go Kyuubi-kun!"**

Yui went for a strike when Kyuubi least expected it, and got him into a position where he couldn't do anything to her- on top of his back.

That was when Yume's wife herself, came.

Yume sensed her familiar chakra and turned to talk to her. "TSUKI-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU JUST HAD LABO-"

Tsuki just cut him off with a short kiss, pulled back and looked around and the disaster made by Kyuubi. She talked calmly like nothing had happened. "My, my, what happened here? I just wanted you see the baby, and help you seal the demons. I have one vessel which will change the future - our baby."

Hiashi, who was behind Tsuki, stepped out revealing his own new born daughter.

"NANI? Why?" Yume yelled with wide eyes, not noticing Hiashi.

"Yume-kun… because it will make our son a hero, with our last wishes, after all there will be someone else to guide him." Tsuki answered and looked at Hiashi.

"Yes, of course." Hiashi simply replied with gratitude.

"Wait, what do you mean with OUR last wishes?"

"Yume-Kun, if you die sealing, I will die with you."

"Tsuki-Chan…you can't…" Yume began to bawl.

Yume blinked away his tears and sighed, "Let me see what happened to the demons."

"**Ya think you finished you're conversation?"** Yui yelled at him, as Yume watched her struggle with Kyuubi.

Yume sweat dropped. "Oops, sorry, ok lets get this started, I'm staring now Yui!"

"**I can't hold him forever you know, even I have my limits! Hurry!"**

Kyuubi growled louder, gnashing his great teeth. He heaved up once to throw off Yui. Yui responded by putting down more pressure with chakra.

"I will see you in another place Tsuki…"

That was it. Even with the positive attitude, Tsuki broke down and cried with her son in her arms; who was crying with her, while giving the baby boy to his father. Yume with a sad expression and not able to control his own tears; took the boy and started the sealing process while the baby boy screamed his lungs out like no other.

'Grow up_ to be the greatest ninja of all. I hope this village treats you well, but I know that probably won't be the case. Forgive me for this my son...'_ Yume thought sadly though the process of making right handed seals.

The sealing was half done with the death god already out and seen by a sweating Yume. Even if Yui couldn't see the death god for she wasn't the sealer, she could sniff its power from meters away. However, Yume could see the death god clearly, sensing its huge amount of chakra.

Purple-ish skin with black markings all over the forsaken body, the death god wore a light grey yukata and was holding a knife in its right hand. In its left hand, there was a necklace that had red round beads. With teeth of a vicious dog and horns coming out of its head, the god had black eyes with bright yellow pupils. To summon it all up, the death god was not a pretty sight.

Kyuubi growling like he never did before and Yui struggling to keep Kyuubi in one place, the sealing was done with a swipe from the death god's knife. Yume acting quick sealed the fox youki into his poor, screaming, baby son, right before Yume was just about to run out of chakra. These were Yume's last wishes after he sluggishly gave the sealed baby boy back to Tsuki, blood slowly trickling down his mouth as he compelled the death god to vanish.

"Goodbye Tsuki-chan….my son…be a hero of the village…protect it…Uzumaki Naruto…"

Yume's words rang in Tsuki's ears again and again watching Yume collapse to the ground in slow motion. Immediately, Tsuki ran to Yume's side crying her heart out with Naruto still in her arms.

"**No! Kyuubi! … Tsuki! You can seal right?" **The tiger demon asked in anguish at crestfallen female ninja.

Tsuki sniffed numerous times before slowly lifted her tear-streaked face to look at the speaker.

"Well… yes… but not as good as Yume-kun…" She burst out in tears again. "Why do you ask?" Tsuki replied unsteadily, deep sadness clearly shown in her red, blotchy eyes from crying.

"**Seal me! I don't want to spend my life alone without Kyuubi; he was one of my best companions! And now… with Yume and Kyuubi gone…"**

"Yes, I think this is wise… after all, I told Yume I would die with him…thank you for this volunteer Yui…" Tsuki shakily stood up and took two small stumbled steps toward the tigress, wiping the tears from her sad eyes.

"Hiashi… I need another vessel! How do I find one quickly?" Tsuki faced Hiashi and roughly asked him with the recently sealed boy in her limp arms.

"Ahh…but you already have one right in front of you..."Hiashi replied with much sorrow in his voice.

"Nani? You mean your daughter?" Tsuki asked in surprise, reluctant.

"Another one will die tonight, but it must not be grieved, it shall be a great cause of something, I shall also now name my daughter, Hyuuga... Hinata!" Hiashi shouted with Hinata sniffling softly.

"Hinata is very beautiful, just like her name Hiashi-san. Arigatou for everything." The respectful female ninja then bowed.

"No need to thank me Tsuki-chan. May you be safe on your way and… tell Yume that he was everything a best friend could be. Now, would you please continue, Yui over there is beginning to not look happy." Hiashi replied softly, eyes downcast.

Tsuki took a brief look at the tigress, nodded once, needed not to be told twice. "Hinata-chan...Naruto-kun…I'm very sorry to do this to both of you…may you have great lives, and become heroes of Konoha!"

Hiashi, with his outstretched arms with Hinata in them gave Tsuki the baby girl, switching from carrying Hinata to Naruto, who Tsuki was once holding. Tsuki gave one big sigh, and then started the sealing process. Forming a long row of right handed seals because she was holding Hinata in her left, she called forth upon the Death god. By now she could see the ugly sight of the death god opening its mouth to smile, showing its horrendous teeth.

Amazed yet dazed by the sight, Tsuki shakily tried her best in sealing Yui into the crying Hinata with all the chakra she had within her body. Sweating cold, she noticed that she had used all her chakra not being able to finish the sealing. Putting pressure on her body, she digged in finding the little amount of chakra she needed to finish the sealing. Suddenly, she remembered one of a distant memory…One of Yume teaching her how to do the whole process of sealing and how to finish it.

**Flashback**

'_You have to put all your feeling into it, to finish this technique…use all your chakra from your position… then hold it, and burst out all the chakra you have, all in one go. So now you understand why this is a forbidden jutsu eh?'_

**End of Flashback**

Calming down, the female ninja summoned up the last of her chakra reserves with all her might, as finished the technique with a scream.

"FUUIN JUTSU: SHIKI FUUJIN!" Tsuki then sealed Yui into Hinata, putting all her chakra into the technique, as her hands burned from the sudden burst of chakra.

"**I will be with you soon again, Kyuubi…because I love you…blessed be Naruto, and I will guide you all the way Hinata…" **Were Yui's last whispers before she was sealed away into the little, baby girl vessel called Hinata.

"I love you Naruto-chan…Hinata-chan and Hiashi good…luck..." Was what Hiashi heard before Tsuki sluggishly gave Hinata back to him, collapsed and hit the cold ground. Hiashi was then on his knees, with a stricken face, Hinata and Naruto in his arms crying, alone.

* * *

Remember you guys, review if you want me to keep going! Flames aren't really welcome but constructive criticism will work. 


	2. This is now

I'm back! As you know, yes I am the crazy reviewer who reviewed massively on everything. Hehe, thank you for that anonymous person, you never gave me you're username! Well…This chapter is dedicated to **chibified kitsunes**. After all, she was my first reviewer. Mega glomp to her! Thank you for the rest who also reviewed! It made my day. So, let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! So get away from me! (Sits in a dark corner hugging a Naruto plushie mumbling)

* * *

Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes. He sat there, with Hinata and Naruto in his arms crying, and took time to register that Yume and Tsuki were gone. After a few moments to sit there, blank his mind and stare, he had noticed the babies in his arms and what he had said earlier.

**Flashback**

"_Another one will die tonight, but it must not be grieved, it shall be a great cause of something, I shall also now name my daughter, Hyuuga… Hinata!" Hiashi shouted with Hinata sniffling softly._

**End of flashback **

"What am I doing here just sitting? I should be re-arranging the funeral for the Forth Hokage and his wife right now!" Hiashi harshly shouted to himself. He stood up.

Just as Hiashi was about to walk to the fallen bodies of the recent events, The Third Hokage appeared out of thin air, in front of Hiashi, blocking his way.

"My gracious, what happened here? Where are the demons!" The Third asked in bewilderment.

"The demons are sealed." Hiashi paused to lift the two babies in his arms higher, indicating Naruto and Hinata. "Yume and Tsuki sealed Kyuubi and Yui in these two babies… The side effects of the forbidden master technique: Shiki fuujin, kicked in and cost their life by not only taking the opponents soul but the sealers as well… We must arrange a funeral for them immediately!"

"Yes... but why did Yume and Tsuki-Chan seal the demons? Just a moment ago, Yume was arguing to me about this topic… I assumed that Yume didn't want to seal the youma…"

The Third trailed off for once in his life, as Hiashi glared at the man.

"They did it because a strange man put some kind of jutsu on Kyuubi. Yume couldn't take a glimpse of what jutsu the stranger did because Kyuubi wouldn't let Yume touch him, so they had to seal him anyway because of the massive rage Kyuubi was letting off. Yui was fine, she didn't need sealing, she had sympathy for the village, but she volunteered to be sealed away herself, because she knew it wouldn't be the same without Kyuubi. Tsuki, being the sealer for Yui agreed herself because of her own relations without Yume. It turned out Kyuubi and Yui had a strong relationship before the jutsu was released from the stranger on Kyuubi. Kuso… damn stranger…I'll find out who you are, and when I do, i'll kill you for revenge for Yume and Tsuki!" Hiashi raged angrily.

"I see… What a very large mistake I have made...I'm gravely sorry for what I have done Yume…Why didn't I listen to you?"

"It's too late now…" Hiashi replied grimly to the Third's remark.

The Third frowned deeply with down-casted eyes and took off his hokage hat. He then put it across his heart in respect, dropped on his knees and bowed to the corpses to signal his sorriness. Hiashi dropped down next to him and they both gave short silent prayers. Getting back on their feet, they slowly stood up.

"I will research more on who this stranger might be... I am very sorry to hear this news… I guess that now… we should get going. May all our hopes be with The Fourth and his wife. May they rest in total peace. Tomorrow, we shall carve Yume and Tsuki-Chan's name in the black stone of heroes and attend Yume and Tsuki's funeral, first thing in the morning."

Hiashi and The Third, Sarotobi, looked at the fallen bodies of The Fourth Hokage and his wife as rain softly poured.

* * *

**2004 5:00am, Tsunade has given Nara Shikamaru a mission to hunt down Uchiha Sasuke from leaving/betraying Konoha and recommends Uzumaki Naruto to go with him and take the best Genin he can think of. –**

"NANI? That can't be true!"

Shikamaru had put his index finder in his right ear, to block the loud volume coming from Naruto's voice.

"Geez, you sure are noisy in the morning." Shikamaru took his finger out of his ear. _'But why this guy?'_

_'Sasuke…That bastard…' _"Hold on! Ill go get changed!" Naruto ran back into his apartment to change from his pyjamas.

After Naruto finished changing and came out to lock up his apartment and go, Naruto and Shikamaru ran toward a certain someone's house. Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited. No answer.

"There isn't much of a choice…"Shikamaru took out a bag of barbeque potato chips and sat down in front of the door, on the ground.

"Help me eat these." Naruto sat down at his request, and obeyed.

After eating nearly all the chips, Shikamaru turned the packet of chips upside down and shook it; the last chip fell into his palm. He then sensed footsteps inside the house."His coming!"

The Japanese door slid open and Ikimachi Chouji came running out and stood not to far from Shikamaru and Naruto, snatching the last chip and its packet on his way.

Naruto sweat dropped.

Shikamaru explained why he had chosen Chouji to join the team. "I have been on his team for quite some time. My relationship with him makes it easy to deal with." Chouji smiled at his explanation.

Naruto then exploded. "I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT, BUT IN THIS CASE YOU SHOULD ASK SHINO OR SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

"Ahh…You're too noisy, too noisy." Again Shikamaru stuck his index finger in his right ear to block out the volume of Naruto's voice. Chouji was about to drop the last chip in his mouth, but paused when he noticed something what looked like a beast, with a dark aura wanting the chip, and incoming for the piece of junk food.

"Grrrr…." Both Shikamaru, who took his finger out of his ear again and Naruto looked Chouji's way. That something sure seemed like he wanted the chip very much, still running toward the chip in Chouji's hand.

_'Too easy!' _Chouji bit into the chip.

The beast's evil aura away disappeared, paused in mid-air and fell to the floor in slow motion; it seemed like Kiba's ninja tool, Akamaru, who wanted the chip.

"Shino is out with his Dad in a special mission, so his not around." Kiba said from what Naruto had previously said, smirking.

"Hey, don't tell me…" Naruto pointing his index finger at Kiba told Shikamaru, wanting reassurance if he was joining the team.

"Yes, it's decided."

"No way!" Naruto yelled frustrated, mainly because there weren't much strong people and because Kiba, his enemy, was on the team.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru yipped at Naruto's misfortune.

"I think this will be interesting. I guess it's a good thing I woke up early to take a walk." Kiba said, mostly to himself while they where running toward the gates of Konoha.

"Hey Shikamaru, how about the others?" Naruto still running with the rest, asked Shikamaru.

"I would like to find them," Shikamaru told Naruto turning his head to face him. "But we don't have much time. We'll head out to the village, and if we don't find anyone, this will be it."

* * *

Lee, Neji and surprisingly Hinata, were at two long staircases near the borders of Konoha, Hinata and Neji helping lee in succeeding to climb the stairs. Right now, the three of them where standing halfway, between the two staircases, looking out toward the village.

"I-It seems you're operation w-w-was successful…" Hinata spoke to Lee.

"Hai" Lee answered.

"Is it alright for you to be moving around?" This time it was Neji who spoke.

"I have been told that I should be able to do light training in a while."

"I see…" Neji said and turned his head, sensing incoming people. Hinata and Lee followed Neji's gaze.

Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji were at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Neji, Lee and a blushing Hinata. Seeing them, Lee asked the two Hyuuga's to be brought down.

"Now I understand…" Neji said giving support to Lee by putting Lee's arm over his shoulder, when they were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Its going to be mendoukse, but it would be better to have at least one more person on the team." Shikamaru told Neji, Hinata and Lee.

'_At this time, I am…' _Lee thought feeling useless.

Neji turned to look at Lee clearly ordering him to stay from his condition. "Lee, you should do what you need to do."

Lee looked back at Neji with an open mouth to protest, but hesitated and closed both his eyes and mouth in a sad expression.

Hinata gave a sympathy look to Lee.

"Huh?" Everyone asked in surprise to see Lee walking towards the steps of the stairs.

"Starting tomorrow," Lee said with a voice filled of determination. "I will climb these stairs all by myself!"

"Lee!" Neji warned Lee, unsure if that was a wise decision, for Lee could injure himself easily.

"I'll be fine. Please go." Lee told them with a smile.

Shikamaru looked at Neji then to Hinata and back at Neji again. He sighed.

"Hinata…" Hinata turned her view from Lee to Shikamaru, who was talking to her. She saw an unsure look on his face.

"P-please take m-me with you. I-I would like to b-be a part of the group…Please…"

Shikamaru sighed again. "Mendoukse…I'm sorry Hinata, but we can't take you with us."

"W-W-Why?"

"Because…there are too many people on the team and you're life is in danger once we start the mission Hinata..." This time, it was Kiba who spoke.

Hinata seemed saddened by the reason she wasn't allowed to join the team. She was happy that Kiba cared for her, but it wasn't fair to be left out. She didn't have the courage to protest back and had soon after plastered on a defeated-looking face.

"Alright, let's go." Shikamaru said now to the five man team. "We have no time to waste."

* * *

Haha, I am evil! I leave you all with a cliff-hanger… (Grins)

I need more reviews! Otherwise I won't be motivated, and maybe even stop writing just before the action starts, which is the next chapter! Review peoples!


End file.
